


Elfroot

by Rainsong



Series: No Rest in This World [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Ficlet, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Vigil's Keep (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: After the world’s most awkward breakfast, Nathaniel catches Velanna in the hallway.“What do we do?” he asks.“You’re asking me?”“I can’t make eye contact with Rory after that!”Prompt from Tumblr: "We shouldn't have smoked so much elfroot" and any characters.See work notes for trigger warnings.
Relationships: Nathaniel Howe/Velanna
Series: No Rest in This World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099796
Kudos: 1





	Elfroot

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this fic on Tumblr [here](https://rainwolfheart.tumblr.com/post/643135952203743232/we-shouldnt-have-smoked-so-much-elfroot-with). Thanks to [floralprintshark](https://floralprintshark.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!  
>  **Trigger warnings:** Referenced recreational drug use (fantasy marijuana)

After the world’s most awkward breakfast, Nathaniel catches Velanna in the hallway.

“What do we do?” he asks.

“You’re asking me?”

“I can’t make eye contact with Rory after that!”

“Not my problem.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“I don’t let them see that it bothers me.”

Nathaniel bites his lip, and lets go of her arm. Velanna wavers.

“I’m not ashamed of what happened,” she admits.

“Neither am I.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

She checks to make sure the hallway is empty, then pulls him into a kiss. He’s too surprised to remember to close his eyes. As quickly as it happened, she’s turning the corner and shutting the door behind her, leaving Nathaniel more than a little dazed.

He really can’t make eye contact with Rory—or with any of the other Wardens, for that matter—while sparring that afternoon, but the embarrassment slowly morphs into excitement as the day progresses and the sun sets. By dinner, they’re sharing silent glances across the table, and the group’s attention is focused on Bethany sharing news from Kirkwall. Nobody has forgotten what happened last night, but they’re polite enough to pretend that they have.

It’s Velanna who comes to him after dinner. She knocks on his door and doesn’t wait for an answer before stepping in, and shuts it behind her.

“Are you busy tonight?” she asks.

“Not anymore.”

She locks the door; he meets her halfway across the room.

“So it wasn’t a mistake?” asks Nathaniel.

“Smoking that much elfroot was a mistake. Getting intimate in the hallway was a mistake,” she says. “But…”

“But?”

“Maybe the rest of it wasn’t.”


End file.
